powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart
The Adventurer Heart is the twenty-first episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is a tribute to GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis A revived Ryuuwon appears. The former Bouken Red, "Chief" Satoru Akashi shows up!! Out of nowhere, Satoru is seen standing on the Gokai Galleon. He's trying to retrieve the precious "The Heart of Hades", but for that he needs help from the Gokaigers. But Zangyack and the Jaryuu clan are also after the Heart of Hades. And the Heart of Hades seems to be cause of Ryuuwon's revival. Plot First thing in the morning, Captain Marvelous begins with a heated argument with Navi over Basco's ability to steal powers from past Super Sentai warriors. The ruckus is interrupted by the appearance of Satoru Akashi, who asks the Gokaigers to help him search for a Precious known as the "The Heart of Hades" - which has the power to resurrect the dead. Upon landing on a forest to begin their treasure hunt, the Gokaigers and Satoru encounter a Zangyack army led by Insarn. Captain Marvelous, Luka and Satoru proceed on their journey while the other Gokaigers fend off against the Gormin Sailors. Upon entering a cavern, Captain Marvelous, Luka and Satoru discover the holding place of the Heart of Hades, only to see a Jaryuu place the Precious on the chest of the corpse of Ryuuwon. A revived Ryuuwon traps the trio in the cave before proceeding to attack the other Gokaigers. In the ensuing mayhem, Insarn retreats while Captain Marvelous, Luka and Satoru manage to break out of the cavern, and regroup with the rest of the team. All six Gokaigers change into the Boukengers to battle Ryuuwon and yank the Heart of Hades out of his chest and throw it to Satoru. As Ryuuwon still posed a threat, Gokai Silver entered Gold Mode and defeated him with the Gokai Legendream Final Wave. However, Ryuuwon enlarged himself, prompting the Gokaigers to summon Gokaioh and Goujyu Rex. When the Gokai Full Blast and Gokai Magi Bind have no effect on Ryuuwon, the Gokaigers use the Boukenger keys to unleash an image of DaiBouken - which attacks Ryuuwon before materializing into the GoGo Sword for Gokaioh to finish him off with the Adventure Drive. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Mitsuomi Takahashi as Satoru Akashi (Bouken Red†) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Junpei Morita as Ryuuwon (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Adventure Heart: **Gokai Red - Bouken Red **Gokai Blue - NinjaBlue, Bouken Blue **Gokai Yellow - Bouken Yellow **Gokai Green - NinjaBlack, Bouken Black **Gokai Pink - NinjaWhite, Bouken Pink **Gokai Silver - Sky Ninja Shurikenger, Bouken Silver, Gold Mode *With this episode, Ahim has transformed into all 4 of her White Ranger counterparts at least once. Elements/Homages to Boukenger *The title of this episode refers to Boukenger: like Gingaman, the titles are two nouns connected by "no", with the first explaining the second. However in Boukenger's case, this is usually used to explain an artifact or idea that is crucial in the episode and slightly infers to the title of the first episode of Boukenger. (which in that case was "Majin no Shinzou" or "The Demon God's Heart", with the "heart" being referencing to the actual organ; while this case was "Boukensha no Kokoro", with the "Kokoro" referring to the "heart" akin to a "spirit") *Satoru mentions about AkaRed at end of the episode, who he had met in Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, with the Boukenger being the first team to encounter the legendary hero also connected to the Gokaiger. *The increased role of Luka on Satoru's mission may connect to the prominence and plot importance of Natsuki Mamiya (Bouken Yellow) this season. *The usage of a combined Gokai Changes of ninja teams (Kakuranger and Hurricaneger) connects with Dark Shadow, one of the rival evil Syndicates who fought with the Boukenger who were a squadron of evil ninja. Trivia *This is the first tribute episode where a Legend Shift is not used. **However, the recap episode, The Confused Ninja, would edit in a legend shift on Satoru's appearance here in the montage of all the legends that appeared in the series. *Although the Boukenger's Greater Power was active as of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle with Satoru as one of the many Legends encountered, Captain Marvelous does not realize it until encountering Satoru personally in this episode. External links *Episode 21 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes